toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenkyo Seishin
Kenkyo Seishin (謙虚精神) is the Head Chef of her own restaurant, Living Waters. She is a major Protagonist in Food Heaven, often assisting or giving advice to Gurume members. A calm and collected person, she generally gives off a nice aura to those around her, and will often assist her Chefs to better themselves, hoping that they will eventually succeed her in the future. She is often shown in the kitchen, always finding new ways to cook meals, hoping to make them easier for lower-level Chefs. When not at her restaurant, however, she is shown travelling around the Human World, and sometimes Gourmet World, spectating ingredients in their natural habitat and recording their behavior. In her youth, her grandmother moved into the Human World, to which she followed and lived with. At a young age, she decided to begin her journey out into the Human World and experience the ingredients in their habitat, learning how to cook them, and experience the taste brought upon by the food she cooked. Some time during her journey, she met with her soon to be husband, Chishiki Seishin, joining him on his journey, and teaching him what being a Chef meant. During their time together, they achieved feats that Kenkyo could've only dreamed of, such as capturing beasts that were too difficult for her at the time, and learning how to cook a high multitude of ingredients correctly. Years later, Chishiki proposed to her, and eventually married him, having a child, who had a child of their own. Due to her son and daughter-in-law dying, she and Chishiki took in Jiyuna, raising her, and eventually allowing her to experience the world on her own. During a point in her life, she and Chishiki took in a young and abandoned Suna and raised him as one of their own. Later on, Chishiki and Kenkyo found out that the reason that Suna was an orphan is because Suna killed his parents by his Appetite Devil. Because of this, Chishiki and Kenkyo began training Suna in both power, and controlling his Appetite Devil. They've succeeded for the most part, but it takes a large amount of energy for Suna to keep it under control. Eventually, Suna defected from Chishiki and Kenkyo, and started Rengoku. She is considered to be one of the strongest characters in Food Heaven, being capable of doing feats that no other character has shown to do excluding a small handful. Appearance Kenkyo is a blue-skinned tall woman that has a skinny-like structure. She has very long purple hair that is capable of reaching her knees, while at the very top, her hair is parted to the side, as if it symbolized waves being parted. At the middle of her parted her, she wears her gold snake headdress that is capable of reaching the floor. Despite her age, she still has a very youthful complexion, looking as if she was still within her 20s. She also has a dark blue sphere growing out of her forehead, but she claims it holds no significance. She is shown mostly wearing a long aquamarine robe that juts out at the bottom like a blossoming flower. The sleeves only read up to her elbows, as it does not cover up her entire arm like most robes. Near her neck she wears a darker green scarf, and under that she wears a necklace that seems to be made out of sharp bone. On her arms and legs she wears golden bracelets, in which she has several. She is also one of the few people that does not like to wear any type of footwear, preferring to be "connected" to the planet. KenkyoChuckle.jpg|Kenkyo Chuckling KenkyoBlush.png|Kenkyo Blushing KenkyoAgitated.jpg|Kenkyo Agitated KenkyoFight.jpg|Kenkyo's unique Fighting Stance Full Course Menu Trivia *Kenkyo was originally going to be deceased, giving Chishiki more of a reason to continue to better himself. However, this idea was scrapped in the end. *Kenkyo's Gourmet Cells were originally going to revolve around Gravity, but decided she would be better using Air Manipulation, and being Midori's teacher in the arts. Category:Female Category:Food Heaven Category:Head Chef Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Bewitching Food World Character